High speed vehicles, such as aircraft and missiles, often use an array of electronic instruments for guidance, tracking, and targeting functions. A transparent dome, which is transparent to the electromagnetic waves used by the instruments, typically protects such instruments from the elements during flight. The dome needs to be protected, however, to avoid scratching, pitting, or otherwise damaging the dome during transport or storage or until the instruments are needed.
Covers for such domes are known, but to date such covers have not been without their problems. The cover must be removed or retracted when no longer needed for its protective abilities. The dome cover generally is discarded when no longer needed. Typically, the cover separates into multiple segments. If these segments are discarded by releasing them to fall away from the dome, the segments can impact and potentially damage antennas or control surfaces, such as missile tail fins, protruding from the surface of the vehicle. The cover also can stress or otherwise damage the dome or other vehicle structures as it is discarded.